


Ночные смены

by Dr_Dawson



Series: Путь домой [3]
Category: The Smoke (TV)
Genre: Friendship/Love, Gen, Living Together, M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Slash, Rescue, Team as Family
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 03:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13825773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Dawson/pseuds/Dr_Dawson
Summary: Происшествие на ночном вызове вносит некоторую ясность в чувства Кевина.





	Ночные смены

Кевин не любит ночные дежурства. Можно было бы предположить, что это после пожара в Черчилль, но нет, неприязнь к времени суток закрепилась в нём задолго до. Ночью происходят самые страшные аварии, когда приходится вырезать пострадавших по частям из груды искорёженного металла. Ночью самоубийцы взбираются на мост и пытаются свести счёты с жизнью. Ночью матери выбрасывают детей из окон, а мужья спускают жён с лестницы. Основное дерьмо в этом мире случается ночью.

«Тревога, тревога, тревога», — разносится оповещение по станции, и полусонный Белый дозор по-уставному шустро собирается у машины. Зигги протягивает Кеву распечатку и едва заметно кривится. Не Черчилль, слава богу, но тоже та ещё дыра. Муниципальный шестиэтажный муравейник, под завязку набитый сбродом всех мастей. Ничего хорошего ждать не приходится.

Инцидент впечатляет масштабностью. Второй этаж полностью охвачен огнём и полыхает так, будто по переборкам кто-то равномерно разлил горючее. Мощно, с жутким гулом. Жар и запах раскалённого бетона бьют в ноздри, и у Кева противно влажнеют ладони. Приходится сделать несколько глубоких вдохов и выдохов, чтобы хоть немного вернуть самообладание и подавить приступ паники.

— Оставайтесь у машины, — приказывает он своим. — Я к координаторам.

Боковым зрением Кевин видит, что Эсбо делает шаг, собираясь последовать за ним. Предостерегающий взгляд заставляет его вернуться на место, но не мешает вызывающе вздёрнуть подбородок, выражая несогласие.

На лужайке развёрнут мобильный координационный пункт, где трое в безупречной штабной форме рисуют на больших листах схемы и выписывают цифры.

— Мэйл Энд, командир экипажа Кевин Эллисон, — рапортует Кев, едва сдерживая отвращение.

Он глубоко и искренне ненавидит белорубашечников. Эти надевают боёвки разве что для красоты и на огонь смотрят издалека, с безопасного расстояния мобильного штаба. Но тоже зовутся пожарными и якобы лучше полевых знают, как правильно работать на пожаре. А ещё имеют ублюдочную привычку отменять вызов вспомогательной техники, чтобы не навлечь на себя гнев начальства за «чрезмерное использование ресурсов».

Кевин старается сосредоточиться: штабист описывает ситуацию, здесь важно не упустить детали. Кевина мутит, и он клянётся, что всё же запишется к психотерапевту и даже будет регулярно посещать, иначе ведь вылетит из пожарки на раз-два: с паническими атаками на полевой должности ему точно нечего делать — и сам подставится, и бригаду рано или поздно подведёт.

— Так, внимание, — Кев мысленно хвалит себя за то, что дрожь в голосе почти незаметна. — На месте уже работают четыре расчёта, мы пятые. Наша зона — крайний сектор правого крыла. На третьем этаже задымление и, возможно, люди. С четвёртого по шестой эвакуированы, на втором открытый огонь. Внутренняя лестница перекрыта, входить будем через внешнюю. Работаем по трое. Роб и Эсбо идут с Минсом. Зигги, Эл — со мной. Мэл — у машины. Работаем.

Белый дозор в большинстве недоволен: Снип и Малыш Эл — тем, что Кев разлучил их парочку, Эсбо уже открыл рот, чтобы отстоять своё право идти с Кевом, а Мэл, кажется, готов съездить «начальству» по морде за негласное отстранение. Это наказание, в самом деле, когда коллеги идут в огонь, а тебе остаётся курить, прислонившись к боку фуры, и следить за работой насосов. Но самое страшное наказание для Кева — эта компания придурков, которые не умеют и не хотят подчиняться, и каждый имеет своё мнение, даже чёртов стажёр. А Кеву с ними лезть, на минуточку, в горящее здание. Чёрт, будь оно всё проклято.

— Старшина, — Эсбо всё-таки улучает момент перед тем, как Белый дозор поделится пополам. — Ты как?

Кев поворачивается и… вдруг видит точку опоры. Так учила Полин, а до неё — бородатый седой доктор, что приходил к нему в ожоговом. Точка опоры, точка равновесия. Если накрывает — ищи и смотри, там спасение от клешней страха на твоей трахее.

У Эсбо зелень в глазах, изломанные брови и бледные скулы. Ресницы подрагивают и вот-вот станут мокрыми. Эсбо живёт в доме Кевина уже больше недели, и это кажется Кеву самым правильным из всего, что произошло с ним за последние годы.

— Я в норме, Дэн, — Кев неловко хлопает Эсбо по плечу, на секунду дольше, чем нужно, задержав ладонь на курточном брезенте. — Будь осторожен.

Эсбо неуверенно кивает и дёргает уголками губ в попытке улыбнуться. Они расходятся.

***

Им удивительно везёт сегодня, и Кевин гонит мысли о том, что такое везение не к добру. Они выводят из задымлённых помещений пожилую женщину и пьяного парня, а Зиг выносит серую с рыжими пятнами кошку. Животное отчаянно цепляется за Зиг и истошно мяукает.

На втором этаже ещё огонь. Штабист объявляет по рации, что эвакуация завершена, и пора приступать к тушению — проливать всё водой. Рукава уже развёрнуты. У Кева оживает рация, и…

— Кев! Старшина! — трещит она перепуганным и искажённым голосом Минса. — Эсбо… перекрытие…

— Стой, старшина, туда нельзя! — кричит Зигги и хватает его за рукав, пытаясь удержать.

Кев стряхивает с себя чужую руку и бросается к зданию, на ходу надевая маску. Где-то там беспомощный Дэннис. Страх перед жадным пламенем отступает на второй план.

Инструкция запрещает входить в открытый огонь в боёвке третьего класса — только специальное обмундирование. На этаже в таком сейчас работают ребята со станции Бетнал Грин. Но они в двух секторах от места, где перекрытия провалились под Дэннисом, и ясно как день: они придут слишком поздно. Рация разрывается криком штабиста: интеллигентный белорубашечник отнюдь не интеллигентно высказывает всё, что думает о самоуправстве Кевина Эллисона.

Ему снова везёт: он быстро находит распростёртое на полу тело, к которому уже подбирается огонь. Вот только рукав защитной куртки самого Кевина дымится, и предплечье невыносимо жжёт. Это подождёт. Где-то вдалеке раздаётся звон выбитого стекла, и к огню примешивается пар. Видимость падает до нуля, поэтому приходится склониться к Эсбо, почти прижавшись маской к маске.

— Дэнни, — хрипит Кев. — Спокойно, Дэнни, малыш, я вытащу тебя.

Дэннис смотрит на Кевина широко распахнутыми глазами, удивлённо и неверяще — будто не ждал его здесь увидеть. Вот же идиот! На поликарбонате маски оседают хлопья пепла.

Откуда только силы берутся... Кев дотаскивает тяжеленного Дэнниса до выхода на внешнюю лестницу и едва успевает испугаться — а как же дальше? — когда к нему тянутся руки. Он облегчённо выдыхает. Это его чёртов Белый дозор, придурки, у которых есть мнение по каждому вопросу, не признающие инструкции и встающие друг за друга стеной.

Когда парамедики пристёгивают Дэнниса к носилкам: плечи, бёдра, колени — явно опасаются судорог от теплового удара и травмы позвоночника, — Кеву страшно. Ожог предплечья почти не ощущается, хоть Кев и избегает смотреть на свою руку. Кто-то из бригады хлопает Кева по плечу и произносит: «Давай с ним». Носилки с Дэннисом скрываются в машине скорой помощи, Кев забирается следом.

Парамедики понимающе наблюдают, как Кевин стаскивает с руки Эсбо ещё нагретую перчатку и прижимается лбом к тыльной стороне ладони. Кожа мягкая и очень сухая, Кев пачкает её сажей вперемешку с потом. Никто не пытается ему помешать — врачи просто делают свою работу, зайдя с другой стороны носилок, а руку оставляют в распоряжение Кева, и за это он им очень благодарен. Ему кажется, что окружающие понимают что-то, что никак не может уловить он сам. Ведь Кев Эллисон так и не нашёл ответа на вопрос, почему он каждый день видит Дэнниса в своём доме и кому это вообще надо, зато сейчас от понимания, что сегодня Эсбо точно останется в больнице, а ему придётся вернуться в пустой дом, Кевину тошно и страшно.

— Старшина… Кев, я накосячил, да? — хрипло шепчет Дэннис из-под маски и заходится в приступе кашля.

«Ты чуть не погиб, ублюдок», — кричит Кевин... но не вслух. Вместо этого он просто качает головой, не отпуская руку Эсбо.

Кевин не знает, хочет он придушить мальчишку или поцеловать. Хотя поцеловать помешает прозрачная кислородная маска, а придушить не дадут внимательные парамедики, поэтому Кевин просто устраивается рядом, стараясь занять как можно меньше места.

***

В Бромптонском госпитале Кева, разумеется, не пускают дальше приёмного покоя. Очень юная медсестра обрабатывает его ожог на руке и ссадину на лбу. Когда он в десятый раз спрашивает: «Как состояние Северса?», она, наконец, устало вздыхает и звонит куда-то. Внимательно выслушав ответ, тепло улыбается Кевину:

— Всё в порядке, через пару дней отпустят. Позвоночник цел, ушибы и незначительные ожоги. Не волнуйтесь, мистер Эллисон, вашему другу повезло.

«Друг». Кевин мысленно пробует на вкус новое в отношении Эсбо слово. И оно ему нравится.


End file.
